Pokemon Violet
by Hibiki Kuro
Summary: ...I'm not too good with summaries, it is a pokemon fanfic, set in a new place, with new people and everything, just read it, 'Kay?


"Kuro-chan, (where are you going?)" A tall, red-haired woman shouted.  
  
Kuro, the person being shouted to, answered, "(I'm going to get my first Pocket Monster!)"  
  
"(oh, then, Good luck!)" The tall woman answered.  
  
"Ha~ai!" The young girl replied.  
  
--Pocket Monsters |Violet Version| Chapter 1 Beginning--  
  
Hibiki's notes: I don't own Pokemon, except the ones made up in this fic, plus I currently have no money, nor am I making any off of this piece of fiction.  
  
Also, I am using elements from the Manga not the anime, for many reasons, anyway, enjoy!  
  
A note on languages, Some of the characters speak Japanese shown by "(...)"  
  
--Start the show!--  
  
A pink-haired woman is standing in front of four twelve-year-olds, a creature, similar to a plant but has animal-like features, four legs, two eyes, and a tail, is standing next to her, "Greetings, I am Professor Rose, though some call me Bara-sensei," she looked at a red-head, Kuro, "This creature next to me is called Leafette, it is a pokemon, and one of you will be given the chance to train it or one of three others," Professor Rose pulled out three pokeballs and opened them, causing three new pokemon to appear.  
  
One was dark red, and bipedal, its back was covered with protective plates, like an armadillo, "This is Magmadillo, a Fire-type. It has a high defense rating."  
  
The second looked like a bird with dark grey feathers, and three-fingered hands on its wings, it was roughly the size of a falcon, and as it opened its beak, small teeth were visible, "This is Darkyopterix, a Dark-type. It's speed is its greatest attribute."  
  
The final Pokemon was blue, and looked very much a snake with forearms and fins along its length of two feet, "And this is the Water-type, Snaquarius, having decent stats all around, and very good for a beginner."  
  
Proffesor Rose then pointed to Leafette, "Leafette is a Grass-type, and has very good special defense as well as attack. Now you four may chose which on you will have as your partner. Since you had the highest grade in my trainer classes, you chose first Kuro. After you, Joto, Silver and then Samuel will pick out a starter."  
  
"Neat-o," Kuro chirped, and knealed down to look at the four pokemon she could chose from.  
  
"She speaks English for once," one of the other four children, Samuel, a boy with short brown, hair, sneered.  
  
"Baka," Kuro answered and shocked him absent-mindedly, "(I want this one!)" She smiled and picked up the snake-like pokemon.  
  
"Good, and what will you name it?" Proffesor Rose asked.  
  
"Nyo,... Umi! (That is a good name, no?)"  
  
"Yes it is, Joto, you next."  
  
----One hour later, after a lecture and passing out of Pokedexes.----  
  
"(Mother! I'm leaving now!)" Kuro shouted while running out the door of her house, Umi slithering beside her.  
  
"(Have a nice journey! Make sure to change your panties more than once a week!)" The tall, red-headed woman shouted back, causing the girl to trip.  
  
----  
  
Kuro, a twelve year old girl from Plain Town, Tall for her age with waist-length red hair, blue eyes, and a sunny disposition. She typically dressed in long shorts with a sleevless shirt, black, her favorite color was worn upon her shorts. At the moment Umi was draped over her shoulders, enjoying the ride. Kuro stopped abruptly, startling her snake pokemon.  
  
"(A wild pokemon!)" She cheered.  
  
The wild pokemon chittered, it was a large bug, colored a deep brown. It had a very streamlined shape, and two swept back antenae. In other words, a giant cockroach.  
  
Kuro pulled out her Pokedex and aimed it at the mega-bug, "Cukaroachi, the cockroach Pokemon," it stated in monotone, "This pokemon is extremely hardy, and fast."  
  
"Allright, Umi! Attack it!!" Kuro shouted excitedly.  
  
The Water Snake simply looked at her with a "are you nuts" expresion. Kuro replied by tossing it at the Cukaroachi, which quickly skittered away. "Sna, snaqua!" the Sanquarius water-gunned its 'master' whom retaliated with a Thundershock, K.O.ing the rowdy pokemon.  
  
"Maybe now you'll listed ta me," Kuro pouted. Sortly thereafter, Umi regained consciousness and looked at its 'master', somehow conveying suprise on its repillian face, "A lot of people from Plain Town have elemental affiliations," Kuro answered the snake pokemon's unasked question, "Mine happens to be Electricity and Dark, so if I need ta keep ya in line or anything, I just gotta use a Thundershock. Now are ya gonna listen ta me?" Umi nodded, "Good! I can be pretty nice if you do the same. At the moment, I need to catch some wild Pokemon so you won't have to do all the work of battling and get too tired to do so, see?" Umi nodded seeing the point in that, "So all ya gotta do now is fight some wild Pokemon, so I can catch 'em, 'kay?" Umi nodded again. Kuro stood up and held out her arm for Umi to climb upon, the water serpent did so, and the two, having reached an understanding, started off on the journey of their lives.  
  
----Save? yes. Saving... don't turn off the power. Game Saved.----  
  
Hmm? So what do you think? This is not exactly my first Pokemon fic, but it is the only one to see the light of day. Kuro and Umi's adventures will continue, next time, the two will catch their first wild Pokemon! I wonder what it will be, tune in next time to find out!  
  
P.S., this is probably not going to be a stndard Pokemon fanfic, so don't expect it to be.  
  
-- Thursday, November 20, 2003 at 5:09 am eastern time. Hibiki Kuro. 


End file.
